Secrets and Lies: Trapped
by lil.miss.inu.girl
Summary: kagome goes home to rest and think after Naraku's defeat. Having been raped by her hated enemy, she has a lot to think about? What will she tell her new mate, InuYasha? She discovers that she is stuck in her own time and pregnant! is it Inu's or Naraku's?
1. Flames of Fate

**Disclaimer: **

i do not own InuYasha.

**Author Note:**

Before anyone flames me for plagerism or whatever, this story was taken from one of my other accounts (or a few of my other accounts, I have attempted rewriting it quite a few times). So, this is my story. I am not stealing it. I am, however, taking a slightly different approach to it and it will not be the same as the original as I have lost chapters 1 through 10 of that story and the original has since been deleted off my old account.

**Summary:**

Kagome, after the defeat of Naraku, goes home to rest and think. Having been raped by Naraku just before his death, she has a lot to think about. How will she tell her friends? And more importantly, how will she tell her new mate, InuYasha? But, if being raped by such a vile creature wasn't enough, when Kagome tries to return to the feudal era she discovers that the well has sealed itself. The lonely teen soon learns that she is pregnant... but with whose child? Her beloved InuYasha's? Or is it the child of the evil being who has been her greatest enemy since the day she fell through the well? For seven months Kagome lives in fear of the very life growing within her.

**Secrets and Lies: Part 1**

**Trapped**

**Prologue: Flames of Fate**

The sun shone bright, bathing the meadow in a shower of warmth. The long, lush green grass waved gently in the refreshing breeze. Scattered throughout the meadow were large patches of wildflowers of all colours: blue, yellow, white, pink, orange, purple. The terrain was slightly rolling with one larger hill situated in the exact middle, ontop of which sat an old and slightly battered – yet obviously well constructed – well. Above, the sky was a light blue, dotted with a few fluffy white clouds. The meadow itself was surrounded by a dense forest of large green-leaved trees. A few hundred metres away, an ancient tree could be seen towering above all the others like a God, hence the name it was given: The Sacred Tree.

A young woman – no older than sixteen – and a male half demon emerged from the forest, hand in hand. In silence, they approached the middle of the meadow and the old well. The companions looked as different as night and day. The human girl had long, slightly wavy jet black hair. Her large eyes were an intriguing dark brown colour. She wore short green pleated skirt and a white, short-sleeved blouse with a green scarf. She was short compared to the half demon, only standing at about 5'4". The half demon was much the opposite in appearance. His hair was also long, but an odd silvery-white colour. His eyes were a golden-amber and held a slight dog-like quality. His clothing was an entire era in difference to the young woman's. He wore a red haori and hakama, and a worn sword hung at his side. His oddest feature, however, was the furry, white dog ears on top of his head. They were an odd couple, but obviously a very close one.

Upon arriving at the base of the well, they stopped. The woman, or girl was more like it, turned and faced the half demon. Her chocolate brown eyes held a hint of sadness. Evidently, she was trying to hide it from the other, but he recognized the look anyway. He cupped her cheek with his clawed hand and guided her gaze to his own.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he inquired with concern.

The girl, Kagome, shook her head, dismissing the question.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile.

She swung one leg over the lip of the well and straddled it for a moment.

"I'll be back in three days, okay InuYasha?" Kagome stated. "I'm going to get some more supplies for Sango's and Kohaku's wounds. I think we will more than likely need more."

InuYasha nodded. He leaned in and kissed Kagome lovingly. He then moved to her neck, where he gently kissed the healing bite-mark he had left a few nights before. Kagome kissed him once again before letting herself fall into the deep well. InuYasha's face disappeared from her view. As usual she felt herself fall through time and saw the bluish aura that surrounded her. However, as she neared the other side of the well, it all began to change. The aura changed completley, from a calming blue to a terrifying blood red. Kagome glanced around confused. '_What's going on?... It's never been like this before. What's happening? Something's terribly wrong here,_' she thought as she began to panic. Suddenly, she began to fall faster and faster until she hit the bottom of the well full force with a painful thud. Kagome groaned in pain. She glanced around the well. Nothing looked different. She looked up at the ceiling. Nothing seemed different. But something was wrong. She could feel it. Every sense in her body was tingling, telling her something was terribly wrong, yet, still, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, Kagome heard the scream of sirens nearing the shrine, which were soon followed by the sounds of men shouting, orders being given, and the hiss of water. Kagome once again began to panic as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The feeling she had gotten, the element she knew was there but couldn't figure out; she knew what it was now: heat.

As if to confirm her very fears, a quiet crackling sound reached Kagome's ears. Large, fearful, chocolate eyes looked up toward the ceiling. Within seconds the flames spread up the walls to the roof. Kagome was bathed in heat and completely surrounded by flames. That was the least of her problems however. During the unusual fall through time Kagome had twisted her ankle quite badly. If she hadn't hurt her ankle there was a chance she could climb out of the well and out of the well house without much more than a few burns. But with her injury she was pretty much... dead.

Putting aside the growing pain in her ankle, Kagome's thoughts turned to her family. Were they okay? She had to find out. She had to get out of there. Not only for herself, but she had to make sure Mama, Grandpa, and Souta were safe. There was no way she was leaving without knowing what happened to them. She could put up with a bit of ankle pain for a few minutes. She nodded her head in finality and, dropping her large yellow monster backpack, she stood slowly, using the walls of the well for support. Slowly, steadily, and not without her whimpers of pain, she began to climb the rope ladder that had been placed there for easy access. She was making good progress, but the flames were getting bigger, hotter, and more dangerous by the second. The walls and roof of the well house were looking less and less stable. Sweat, soot, and tears stained Kagome's face and any other exposed skin.

'_What's going on?... It's never been like this before. What's happening? Something's terribly wrong here,_' she thought as she began to panic. Suddenly, she began to fall faster and faster until she hit the bottom of the well full force with a painful thud. Kagome groaned in pain. She glanced around the well. Nothing looked different. She looked up at the ceiling. Nothing seemed different. But something was wrong. She could feel it. Every sense in her body was tingling, telling her something was terribly wrong, yet, still, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, Kagome heard the scream of sirens nearing the shrine, which were soon followed by the sounds of men shouting, orders being given, and the hiss of water. Kagome once again began to panic as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The feeling she had gotten, the element she knew was there but couldn't figure out; she knew what it was now: heat.

As if to confirm her very fears, a quiet crackling sound reached Kagome's ears. Large, fearful, chocolate eyes looked up toward the ceiling. Within seconds the flames spread up the walls to the roof. Kagome was bathed in heat and completely surrounded by flames. That was the least of her problems however. During the unusual fall through time Kagome had twisted her ankle quite badly. If she hadn't hurt her ankle there was a chance she could climb out of the well and out of the well house without much more than a few burns. But with her injury she was pretty much... dead.

Putting aside the growing pain in her ankle, Kagome's thoughts turned to her family. Were they okay? She had to find out. She had to get out of there. Not only for herself, but she had to make sure Mama, Grandpa, and Souta were safe. There was no way she was leaving without knowing what happened to them. She could put up with a bit of ankle pain for a few minutes. She nodded her head in finality and, dropping her large yellow monster backpack, she stood slowly, using the walls of the well for support. Slowly, steadily, and not without her whimpers of pain, she began to climb the rope ladder that had been placed there for easy access. She was making good progress, but the flames were getting bigger, hotter, and more dangerous by the second. The walls and roof of the well house were looking less and less stable. Sweat, soot, and tears stained Kagome's face and any other exposed skin.

Kagome looked at the ladder then down at her injured ankle. She bit her lip, thinking of the pain she would cause herself if she climbed out. But, she nodded anyway and took ahold of the ladder. As quickly as she could, she began to climb the ladder. When she neared the top, all three men grabbed her and pulled her out of the well easily. Kagome soon found herself in the arms of one of the firemen, a heavy wool blanket around her, and a medic examining her head and ankle. He poked and prodded her the whole way she was carried toward an ambulance set up in the street. Tears flowed freely now as she stared in shock and sadness over the fireman's shoulder at the remains of her childhood home. The whole shrine had been burnt to the ground. All that remained was a bit of the frame and the brick fireplace and chimney. Her chocolate brown gaze scanned over the property. Every building, shrine, and shed had been completely destroyed. A few of the surrounding trees had also been burned, which drew Kagome's horror filled eyes to the Sacred Tree. It had been completely burned. Scorched. It still stood tall as ever, but now the once mighty, living tree was burnt totally black. Another choked sob escaped her lips and soon she was shaking uncontrollably with sobs. The man holding her stiffened slightly, unsure of what to do with the distressed teen.

Suddenly, both of their attentions were drawn away from the sad scene by a woman's voice shouting Kagome's name.

"Kagome! Oh my god! Kagome!"

Kagome's tears stopped momentarily and she looked around frantically for the owner of the familiar voice. She finally spotted her mother running toward her waving, tears streaming down her face, a large smile and look of relief on her face. Kagome broke away from the fireman and ran toward her mother. The two women hugged, both of them crying and muttering incoherently about how much they loved the other.

"I thought we would never see you again!" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed. "I thought the well would get destroyed in the fire and you would be trapped there forever. I'm so glad you came back when you did!"

"Mama, where's Souta and Gramps?" Kagome inquired frantically, almost completely ignoring her mother's words.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry," she answered. "They're both fine. We're all going to be fine."

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha watched as the sparkling blue aura engulfed Kagome. In a mere split second she had disappeared and all that was left was the darkness of the inside of the well. He stood for a moment, staring into the darkness. For some reason, he didn't feel good about what had just happened. He shook his head, pushing his worries aside. Kagome had promised that she'd be back in three days. In the mean time he had duties to take care of. So, with a final worried glance back at the well, he began to walk away.

As he was leaving the meadow where the well stood, he heard a distant plea for help.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" the distant voice screamed.

'_That voice..._' Inuyasha thought as he recognized the screaming voice. His eyes widened in fear and realization that his mate was in trouble. In a flash of red and silver he was racing off back toward the well.

"KAGOME!" he cried. "Hold on Kagome, I'm coming," he added to himself in a whisper.

Reaching the well within seconds, he leapt into it, expecting to be engulfed by the same light that Kagome had disappeared with. He was surprised when he didn't feel the floating feeling of going through time. Instead, no more than a few seconds later he landed at the bottom of the well among the dry bones and carcasses of defeated demons. Inuyasha's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed in confusion and frustration. That wasn't supposed to happen. He looked up. All he could see was clear blue sky and a single white fluffy cloud. A bird flew past and chirped, causing Inuyasha's eye to twitch slightly. Not because the chirping was ticking him off, but because the well hadn't worked. He was still in his own time. He cursed loudly, startling the rest of the bird's flock and sending them scattering.

"What the hell? What happened?" he inquired to no one in particular.

He looked down at the ground beneath him and bounced a little, checking to see if the ground was completely solid. His brow furrowed again in thought. He sighed.

"Okay, let's try this again."

With that he leapt up and out of the well, landing gracefully on the edge. He was there for no more than a moment, in which he took a deep breath, before he jumped back in. But, again, the bone eater's well would not work.

"FUCK!" he cursed and kicked the well wall.

He was confused, frustrated, and angry, but most of all he was scared and worried. Kagome was in danger somewhere and he couldn't get to her. He growled at the thought of anything happening to his mate.

"Stupid well!" Inuyasha screamed.

His voice echoed back at him slightly from the depths of the well. He kicked the well violently again and let out a long, agonizing howl. A tear spilled from his now bang-hidden amber eyes and rolled down his cheek. He growled at himself and quickly wiped away the stray tear, scratching his cheek with his claw in the process. He swore and took out his sword, which immediately transformed into the fang-weapon he had inherited from his late father. He began to attack the bottom of the well repeatedly, hoping to break the barrier of time, but all he succeeded in doing was creating a large hole.

Frustrated, he threw his weapon to the side. It bounced off the earthy wall of the well and landed at his feet with a loud clank. He was about to punch the well and do yet more damage to it, when a small voice distracted him.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, looking down to see Shippou looking up at him with a very puzzled and slightly worried look.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Shippou inquired innocently.

For a moment, Inuyasha studied Shippou. As he looked at the young kit who loved Kagome like a mother, he couldn't find it in himself to tell him that something had happened to her, and that she may not be coming back. So, he turned his back to Shippou and leaped into the nearest tree. No yelling. No tears. He just took off, jumping from branch to branch, leaving Shippou alone and confused in the Meadow of the Bone Eater's Well.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **

that's it: the Prologue. Hope u enjoyed.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:**

Do not own InuYasha.

**Secrets and Lies: Part 1**

**Trapped**

**Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out**

_Kagome watched in horror as Naraku took a step toward her. She tried to run away but suddenly found herself chained to a cold, damp wall. She screamed. Metal chains clanged loudly against stone. Naraku took another step forward, stopping only a mere inch from her face. A sick smirk twisted on to his face. Tears filled her eyes. _

"_Back off, Naraku!" she screamed at him. _

_Suddenly, she was released from the manacles and her petite body crumpled to the ground. Though she tried to appear strong and brave, her body shook like a leaf. _

_Naraku merely laughed at Kagome. His laugh was menacing, terrifying, sickening. It sent shivers up Kagome's spine. She leaned away from Naraku, who was leaning in closer to her. He was so close that she could smell his acrid breath. She looked around frantically, desperately looking for an escape, any escape. There was nothing. _

_She felt Naraku press against her his body crushing her between the wall and his body. His hands were resting on the wall on either side of Kagome's head. Kagome stared into Naraku's blood red eyes, trying not to look as scared as she felt. It was obvious it wasn't working, however, because Naraku merely laughed at her feeble attempts. He leaned in close to Kagome so that his mouth was just an inch from her ear. She leaned away from him, but it was impossible._

"_Are you scared, Kagome?" he whispered in her ear._

_Kagome's shut her eyes tight and shook her head violently; partially hoping that this was all a bad dream and she would wake up, partially hoping to convince herself that she wasn't afraid of Naraku. Neither were true though, and try as she might to convince either of them that she wasn't terrified, they both new the truth. Kagome was practically paralyzed with fear. She could feel Naraku's hot breath on her neck. His foul breath was making her dizzy. She shuddered. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her. He didn't budge. He just chuckled at her. _

"_Tell me, Kagome, will your precious mate come for you now, when Kikyo is next to him on her death bed," Naraku inquired, as he traced the new bite wound on Kagome's neck. _

_A shiver went up Kagome's spine at Naraku's touch. She fought against him again as he moved down her body. Silent tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She gasped when she felt Naraku's vile tongue stroked her nether-region. Kagome screamed in distress. She tried to call out for Inuyasha, but it seemed that her voice would not work. She tried again and again, but each time was the same: nothing but a choked sob came out. Then, suddenly, everything went black. She lost all senses: sight, smell, hearing, everything. _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called quietly.

She had been awoken about fifteen minutes earlier by her daughter's screams. She had jumped out of bed and ran to Kagome's room, only to find that Kagome was having a nightmare. She had watched as Kagome tossed and turned and muttered in her sleep. Every minutes she mumbled something about Naraku. It had taken a moment for the name to settle with Mrs. Higurashi, but she finally remembered the name of the evil that her daughter had helped defeat just a few weeks earlier. Suddenly, mumbles and mutters became screams calling for Inuyasha. It had been then that Mrs. Higurashi noticed the healing scar on her daughter's neck. She made a mental reminder to ask Kagome about it later.

Now, she sat next to her daughter on her bed, rubbing Kagome's back in a calming motion. Kagome's tossing and turning soon stopped and now all that could be heard from the still sleeping teen was her heavy breathing.

"Kagome, honey. Wake up, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, giving Kagome's shoulder a little shove.

Kagome stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared straight up at the ceiling, almost as if in a trance.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to look at her mother. Her eyes filled with tears and she launched herself into her mother's arms. Her sobs drowned out her incoherent babbling. Mrs. Higurashi attempted to calm her by cooing quietly and stroking her hair.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. It was only a dream," Mrs. Higurashi assured.

Kagome sobbed and pulled away from her mother, shaking her head.

"It wasn't a dream, Mama. It actually happened," she cried, the tears flowing freely from the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. "It all happened. Mama, I want Inuyasha. I have to tell him. I need to be with him."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter tight, once again trying to calm her.

"What happened, Kagome? What are you talking about?"

It was a few minutes before Kagome finally answered. And when she did, Mrs. Higurashi had to strain to hear what she had said.

"He raped me, Mame..." she muttered, just barely above a whisper.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped and looked down at her daughter. For a moment, all she did was stare. Raped?

"Inuyasha raped you?" she finally exclaimed.

Kagome sobbed out loud again and shook her head. Mrs. Higurashi was confused for a moment . Who else was there? Then it hit her; the other name Kagome had muttered in her sleep: Naraku. She gasped and hugged her daughter closer.

"Naraku..." she whispered, not like the sound of the word on her tongue at all. "That scar on your neck... is that from him?"

Kagome's hand went up to lightly touch the scarred skin on her neck. It had healed faster than she had expected it to. A shadow of a smile appeared on her face. She shook her head.

"It's Inuyasha's mark."

Seeing her mother's confused expression, she continued. "We've become sort a couple. He marked me as his, basically."

Kagome could see her mother processing it then nodding in understanding.

"I see," she said.

She hugged her daughter once again, still trying to take in everything her daughter had just told her. Kagome gradually fell asleep in her mother's arms, hand still over the mark on her neck, a small, sad smile of her lips.

-

-

**Author's Note:**

please review :)


End file.
